Effects
This is the list of Effects. Version 1: Alpha For this one, I will do the new ones. *The first new one goes: "Bow. Bamboo. Bow-bow. Bamboo. *The second new one goes :NnNnnnn N. NnN nnn... Version 2: Little Miss The color of these effects fade from red to yellow. *The first is wearing a sideways cap, like all of the effect characters, He is wearing multiple chains. He makes a series of do-do-do-do-do-do sounds. *The second is wearing headphones with a cord sticking out of it, and a wristband, He makes a clicking sound. *The third is wearing an open suit, with glasses. He makes a sound: "De-dup-that-de-dup. Dow." for the first loop and adds a sound: "De-de-do-deh." *The fourth is wearing 3D glasses, and a tie like thing. He makes a dodo-dodo-dodo-dodo sound. *The fifth is wearing a necklace, and a tanktop that says "I' on it, with a wristband. He makes a do-do-doju-do and some clicking noises. Version 3: Sunrise The effects are blue. They are based off the "future". * The first is wearing sci-fi glasses, and wears a "futuristic sweater" or what could be to look like a life jacket if you are more creative. He hums quietly. * The second is dressed like a robot. The robot head could be a mask, because if you look, its hair is sticking out. The robot mask has a line to monitor its effects. Its head has a more brighter blue outlining on the top. The robots head has a dot on its side. Top of the suit is blue, but goes black. He makes robot noises: "Pew. Pew. Pew-pew-pew. Pew-pew-pew-pewpew. OoOoOoo. OoOoo. It is noticed that he seems to be the background noise of Lil Child. * The third is wearing headphones. The headphones have an antenna on the left side, and a dot on the right. The inner headphones are darker blue. He seems to be wearing a "futuristic necktie". It makes do-do-do sounds, increasing in pitch, and lowers back down. * The fourth is wearing a futuristic bandana. The bandana has a speaker on it, also monitoring the effect sound it makes. If you look closer at the blue circle, it doesn't look like a perfect circle, but that is alright. It seems to have cyan "tubes" sticking into the back if you look closely. He makes a rough futuristic sounding roar: 'Roa-ror' * The fith is wearing a futuristic seeker. It is also wearing a futuristic necktie-hoodie. His sound is similar to the first, but has a little beat to it. Version 4 Love The effects are teal blue. *The first guy has a snorkel mask on his face and a towel draped over his shoulders. He made a bass sound like the robot that play the bass drum that Goes On Every Bonus. * The second guy has an eye visor and a fancy jacket with a flower attached. He says, "It's Saturday morning - Can you feel the love?" (Or possibly "Never feel alone" or "It's Sunday morning - Let me feel the mode" "It's early morning. Every single morning" or "Sing It Money - In Feel The Round.) in a digitally altered voice. * The third guy has a sailor hat on, and makes a whistling sound. * The fourth has a robot costume on. He makes digital little sounds like "Rob Chee Chee Chew". * The fifth is a guy with a sunglasses, beard, a bathrobe, and a bandana. He says "WOW! ...duhbuhduhbuh." Version 5 Brazil The effects are turquoise blue. *The first one has a hat and a suit with a tie. He does a kick and snare with some "mmm mmm" sounds. *The second one has a big hat and a shirt with a big drum. *The third one is wearing a beret, a mailman shirt and a scarf. He does a robotic tone that sounds a lot like a stratocaster. *The fourth one has glasses, a hat and a poncho. He makes a nice tone that sounds like a dulcimer. *The fifth has a big floppy hat, a bandana and an open suit with no tie. He makes a cuica sound. Version 6 Alive The effects are purple. *The first one has headphones and a short bandana. He makes a CV little buzz sound that sounds like an electric guitar. *the second one is a robot. He makes robot noises like "Phew!" *the third one has owl eyes and a striped shirt. He says "Whoop!” *the fourth one has a seal mouth and some beads. The mouth seems to be a mask. He makes a slow robotic whistling sound as the first one. *the fifth one wears a VR headset (that means "virtual reality"). He makes a fast banjo sound. Category:Main Articles